fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnet (S90148 Version)
' Magnet '''is a Supeiror Element and fusion that has huge radius and force that will damage '''Magnet' is a Fusion of Storm and Gravity + 470 Diamonds that will tricks into the ult and has huge gravity to take players easily Statistics * Damage - High * Speed - Slow and Fast * Defense - Strong Spells Magnetic Field "User selects and moves the area that turns a field of strong gravity that pulls player in it and getting trap and high damage" *Its a AoE Spell *'Magnetic Pull '''is a AoE Spell that which the User release a huge gravity puller that pulls player into the center and getting per 32 Damage. The gravity is so powerful then Black Hole orb but the speed is lower and you can the move the strong gravity pull to other areas and chase players into the area *'Note: This Spell is like Black Hole orb but with strong gravity *This spell consumes 300 Mana, and had a 8 second cooldown Positive-Negative Charge ''"User fires a Red and blue ball that is stuck together and blasts to make screen into blue and red. The blast does make their screen shake and heals the caster as well"'' *it's a Projectile Spell *'Positive-Negative Charge '''is a Projectile Spell User fires a red-Blue Ball that can be controlled by the mouse cursor and makes players screen in blue and red with static sound. The red-blue ball is a Positive and Negative Charge that deals different damage that is 123 (Red) and 322 (Blue) Dmg. It's the fastest projectile of 65 Speed and creates only two explosions. The Charge also heals the caster during the spell is charging *'Note: '''Its fast but it's kinda hard to control *This spell consumes 250 mana, had a 7 second spell, and requires 450 Shards to get it Gravity of Metal ''"User floats in the air and grabs all metal from the area then shoots metal on players that is near the radius"'' *Its a Sheild Spell *'Gravity of Metal '''is a Sheild Spell that which the User elevates in the air that pulls Mutiple metals from the ground then shoots on the players who's in the radius. The metal deal each 34 dmg and Magentic force deals 118 Dmg. The Caster is being protected by the Magentic force that pulls projectiles and Bullets like Gravity Sheild but even pulls quill daggers as well *'Note: '''Its pulls all projectiles and multi projectiles spell *This Spell consumes 300 Mana, had a 8 second cooldown, and requires 600 Shards to get it Enegry Pull ''"User releases Magentic force rings that mentally pulls Players and hits them into the ground to cause a destructive explosion"'' *Its a Contact Spell *'Energy Pull '''is a Contact Spell that which the User release Magnet Enegry rings that mentally pulls player into the another area that he/she will get smashed and get damaged by the explosion. The Explosion deals 321 Dmg and Magentic pull deals 43 Dmg. The Force pulls player like a swing that transport into a another area *'Note: '''The damaged is lower then Neutron Punch *This Spell consumes 430 Mana, had a 10 second cooldown, and requires 950 Shards to get it Magnetic Pole ''"User creates a magnetic pole that shoots lighting threw it's core that will shock the player for 3 seconds and burst into a Negative and Positive Explosion"''' *Its a Ultimate Spell *'Magnetic Pole 'is a Ulitmate Spell that which the User creates a magnetic Pole that will grab players into it and shocking them by the lighting shooting core. While the core is shooting lighting on the players that will ran out of energy and cause a Powerful burst explosion of Positive-Negative to get Mutiple Damage on the deadly radius. The Lighting dealing per 23 Dmg and Positive-Negative Burst is 340 Dmg. The Magentic Pole also create a Sheild that is invisible but you will enter the land as a mistake *'Note: '''The Ult is a big Gravity Globe *This Spell consumes 1000 Mana, had a 100 second cooldown, and requires 1300 Shards Damage Guide